1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for recording data that is for the management of solid-state electronic image sensing devices, a system and method for sensing the management data of solid-state electronic image sensing devices, and a solid-state electronic image sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Formed on the front side of a solid-state electronic image sensing device is an imaging area on which the image of a subject is formed. The imaging area is covered with a transparent material such as glass.
Management data (product name, typical specifications, revision number, lot number, applied voltage, date of manufacture, etc.) is recorded on the solid-state electronic image sensing device. If such management data is recorded on the transparent material covering the imaging area, it has an effect upon the image sensing capability of the device. For this reason, the usual practice is to record the device management data on the back side of the solid-state electronic image sensing device.
When the management data is recorded on the back side of the solid-state electronic image sensing device, however, the data is difficult to read after the solid-state electronic image sensing device is mounted. This is because the device is mounted on a circuit board or heat sink with its back side in intimate contact with the board or heat sink. Since the management data is difficult to read, fault analysis of the solid-state electronic image sensing device and control of it, such as changing the applied voltage, also are difficult because the management data is used for such purposes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to make it possible to read management data comparatively simply even when a solid-state electronic image sensing device is mounted on a circuit board or heat sink, etc., in intimate contact therewith.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a system for recording management data that is for managing solid-state electronic image sensing devices, comprising: a positioning table for placing a solid-state electronic image sensing device at a predetermined position; a management-data input device (management-data input means) for inputting management data concerning the solid-state electronic image sensing device; and a recording control device (recording control means) for recording the management data, which has been input from the management-data input device, in a non-effective imaging zone within an imaging area of the solid-state electronic image sensing device placed on the positioning table.
The first aspect of the present invention provides also a method suited to the system described above. Specifically, the method comprises the steps of placing a solid-state electronic image sensing device at a predetermined position; inputting management data concerning the solid-state electronic image sensing device; and recording the input management data in a non-effective imaging zone within an imaging area of the solid-state electronic image sensing device that has been placed.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, a solid-state electronic image sensing device is placed on the positioning table and the data for managing the solid-state electronic image sensing device is entered. The recording control device then records the entered management data in the non-effective imaging zone within the imaging area of the solid-state electronic image sensing device.
By capturing the image of a subject using the solid-state electronic image sensing device on which the management data has been recorded in the non-effective imaging zone, the solid-state electronic image sensing device outputs subject-image data representing the image of the subject. The management data can be obtained from the subject image data output by the device.
Since the management data is not recorded on the back side of the solid-state electronic image sensing device, the management data can be read even after the solid-state electronic image sensing device has been mounted on a circuit board or heat sink.
The management data can be recorded by shielding the pixels of the non-effective imaging zone from light. More specifically, the management data can be recorded in bits with pixels serving as the basic units. The management data can be recorded as a binary-coded decimal number. Here xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d, which are not used in decimal numbers, can be employed as recording start and end markers. Further, the management data can be recorded as a binary-coded hexadecimal number. When management data is recorded by a binary-coded hexadecimal number, a specific combination of patterns can be used as start and end markers. If a position at which the management data is recorded is decided in advance, start and end markers will be unnecessary.
When each pixel of the solid-state electronic image sensing device has been formed on a photodiode from a smoothing layer, color filter and on-chip lens, etc., the management data can be recorded in the non-effective imaging zone of the solid-state electronic image sensing device by destroying the photodiode or by blackening at least one of the smoothing layer, color filter and on-chip lens. Blackening can be carried out by using a laser.
Further, an arrangement may be adopted in which the management data is recorded in the non-effective imaging zone by not forming at least one of the smoothing layer, color filter and on-chip lens at each pixel of the solid-state electronic image sensing device. Alternatively, an arrangement may be adopted in which the management data is recorded by forming a black color filter in the non-effective imaging zone.
Further, an arrangement may be adopted in which the management data is recorded in the non-effective imaging zone of the solid-state electronic image sensing device in units of a plurality of pixels.
Further, an arrangement may be adopted in which a plurality of items of management data are recorded in different areas of the non-effective imaging zone. The management data may be the same or different.
Recording a plurality of the same items of management data makes it possible to prevent errors in reading the management data.
An arrangement may be adopted in which a check code (checksum, error correction code, etc.) for checking the management data is recorded in the non-effective imaging zone. An error in the management data can be checked utilizing the check code.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a system for sensing management data that is for managing solid-state electronic image sensing devices, comprising: a driving device (driving means) for driving a solid-state electronic image sensing device having management data recorded in a non-effective imaging zone within an imaging area; an image sensing device (image sensing means) for sensing an image of a subject using the solid-state electronic image sensing device driven by the driving device, and outputting subject-image data representing the image of the subject; and a management-data output device (management-data output means) for outputting the management data from subject-image data output by the image sensing device.
The second aspect of the present invention provides also a method suited to the system described above. Specifically, the method comprises the steps of driving a solid-state electronic image sensing device, which has management data recorded in a non-effective imaging zone within an imaging area, using a driving device (driving means); sensing an image of a subject using the driven solid-state electronic image sensing device and obtaining subject-image data representing the image of the subject; and outputting the management data from the subject-image data that has been obtained.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, subject-image data representing the image of a subject is output by sensing the image of the subject using a solid-state electronic image sensing device on which management data has been recorded in a non-effective imaging zone. Management data is obtained from the subject-image data output by the solid-state electronic image sensing device.
The data for managing the solid-state electronic image sensing device can be read even if the solid-state electronic image sensing device has been mounted on a circuit board or heat sink.
Preferably, a target image which has a uniform pattern and which is illuminated by an optically flat light source is sensed. This makes it relatively easy to extract management data from subject image data output by the solid-state electronic image sensing device.
An arrangement may be adopted in which the drive conditions (applied voltage, drive timing, etc.) of the driving device for driving the solid-state electronic image sensing device are changed based upon the output management data.
The present invention further provides a solid-state electronic image sensing device having management data recorded in a non-effective imaging zone thereof.
A system for recording management data that is for managing solid-state electronic image sensing devices in accordance with a third aspect of the present invention comprises: a positioning table for placing a solid-state electronic image sensing device at a predetermined postion, the solid-state electronic image sensing device having a transparent cover for protecting a light-receiving area; a management-data input device (management-data input means) for inputting management data concerning the solid-state electronic image sensing device; a material ejection device (material ejection means) for ejecting an invisible-light-responsive material which, by being irradiated with invisible light, emits light relating to the invisible light with which it is being irradiated; and a recording control device (recording control means) for controlling the material ejection device in such a manner that the management data input from the management-data input device will be recorded on the cover of the solid-state electronic image sensing device, which has been placed on the positioning table, using the material ejected from the material ejection device.
The third aspect of the present invention provides also a method suited to the system described above. Specifically, the method comprises the steps of placing a solid-state electronic image sensing device at a predetermined position, the solid-state electronic image sensing device having a light-receiving area and a transparent cover for protecting the light-receiving area; inputting management data concerning the solid-state electronic image sensing device; ejecting a material which, by being irradiated with invisible light, emits light relating to the invisible light with which it is being irradiated; and recording the input management data on the cover of the placed solid-state electronic image sensing device using the ejected material.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the solid-state electronic image sensing device is placed at a predetermined position. The positioning table may be so adapted that the solid-state electronic image sensing device is attached in the vicinity of the material ejection device. The data for managing the solid-state electronic image sensing device is entered. When this is done, the management data is recorded on the cover of the solid-state electronic image sensing device by the material which, by being irradiated with invisible light (light of a wavelength other than 380 to 780 nm, such as infrared light and ultraviolet light), emits light relating to the invisible light irradiating it.
Thus, when the cover of the solid-state electronic image sensing device on which the management data has been recorded is irradiated with invisible light, light relating to the invisible light is emitted and this emitted light is sensed. The management data is obtained based upon the light relating to the sensed light.
The management data is such that when it is irradiated with invisible light, light relating to this invisible light is emitted. As a result, the management data has no effect upon the image sensing capability of the device even though the light-emitting material of the management data is formed on the cover. The management data can be obtained from the front side of the solid-state electronic image sensing device by irradiating it with invisible light. Thus the management data can be read even after the solid-state electronic image sensing device is mounted on a circuit board, heat sink, etc.
The invisible-light material ejection device ejects at least one invisible-light-responsive material selected from an invisible-light-responsive material which, by being irradiated with invisible light, reflects the invisible light with which it is being irradiated, and invisible-light-responsive material which, by being irradiated with invisible light, emits light having a wavelength different from the wavelength of the invisible light with which it is being irradiated.
An arrangement may be ad opted in which the management data is recorded on the cover by at least one of an OCR (Optical Character Reader) font and a bar code. This raises the recognition rate of the management data.
An arrangement may also be adopted in which a reference position of the management data is further recorded on the cover.
When the management data is recognized, it is necessary to cut the management data from the image containing the management data. By recording the reference position on the cover, the reference position can be utilized as a guide for extracting the management data.
An arrangement may be adopted in which a plurality of items of management data are recorded. If one item of management data cannot be read, it will be possible to read the other items of management data.
A management-data check code may be recorded. This will make it possible to check the read management data for errors.
The management data preferably is recorded as an inverted image. When the management data is read as an image, therefore, it will be obtained as an upright image.
The management data preferably is recorded on an area of the cover with the exception of an area that is for forming an image on the light-receiving area. Thus it is possible to prevent the management data from appearing in the imaging area. This is particularly effective when irradiation is performed using invisible light of a high level to read the management data.
A system for sensing management data that is for managing solid-state electronic image sensing devices in accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention comprises: an irradiating device (irradiating means) for irradiating, with light that includes invisible light, a transparent cover, which is for protecting a light-receiving area, of a solid-state electronic image sensing device driven by a driving device (driving means), wherein management data has been recorded on the cover by a material which, by being irradiated with invisible light, emits light relating to the invisible light with which it is being irradiated; an invisible-light sensing device (invisible-light sensing means) for sensing the light relating to the invisible light emitted from the cover owing to irradiation with the light from the irradiating device; and a management-data output device (management-data output means) for outputting the management data based upon the light relating to the invisible light sensed by the invisible-light sensing device.
The fourth aspect of the present invention provides also a method suited to the system described above. Specifically, the method comprises the steps of irradiating, with light that includes invisible light, a transparent cover, which is for protecting a light-receiving area, of a solid-state electronic image sensing device, wherein management data has been recorded on the cover by a material which, by being irradiated with invisible light, emits light relating to the invisible light with which it is being irradiated; sensing the light relating to the invisible light emitted from the cover owing to irradiation with the light; and outputting the management data based upon the light relating to the sensed invisible light.
Even after the solid-state electronic image sensing device has been mounted on a circuit board or heat sink, etc., the management data can be read by irradiating the cover of the solid-state electronic image sensing device with invisible light.
An arrangement may be adopted in which the drive conditions (applied voltage, drive timing, etc.) of the driving device for driving the solid-state electronic image sensing device are changed based upon the output management data.
The present invention further provides a solid-state electronic image sensing device having: a light-receiving area; a transparent cover for protecting the light-receiving area; and management data that has been formed on the cover by a material which, by being irradiated with invisible light, emits light relating to the invisible light with which it is being irradiated.
As many apparently widely different embodiments of the present invention can be made without departing from the spirit and scope thereof, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the specific embodiments thereof except as defined in the appended claims.